Un si terrible secret
by laetitia666
Summary: Qui a t'il derrière le coeur de pierre de Rogue ? Quel secret. Harry passe les vacances chez Ron et apprend soudain la mort d'Anna. Qui est elle ? C'est ce qu'il essayera de découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

Première partie : ou tout commence

CHAPITRE I : UN COUP AFFREUX

Harry, un jeune garçon de 16 ans était chez son meilleur ami Ron Weasley, il était à la fois heureux et malheureux. Heureux de ne pas être à Privet Drive pour les vacances d'été et malheureux suite à le disparition tragique de son parrain. Et le sujet lui était très sensible. Cela semblait être une journée normale et ensoleillée. Mr weasley avait installé un téléphone chez lui, toujours aussi fou des objets moldu et sorti montrer quelque chose à ses fils (Ginny était en vacance chez Hermione). Mrs Weasley quant à elle préparait un gâteau au chocolat dont elle seule avait le secret. Harry resta seul dans le salon quant le téléphone sonna. Il alla répondre  
- Allô...  
Un voix d'homme, un peu bafouillante, du genre qui a trop arrosé son verre et n'a pas fini de cuver son verre, se fit entendre  
- Oui... Je suis bien chez ... (un silence. D'après le bruit, il semble fouillé dans des papiers)... Chez Mr Arthur Weasley ?  
- Oui je vous le pass...  
La voix interrompis Harry pour ajouter  
- C'est pour savoir ce qu'on doit faire du corps ...  
Ensuite, Harry entendit un brouhaha, puis on raccrocha.  
- Harry, mon chéri, qui étai-ce ? demanda Mrs Weasley en sortant de la cuisine.  
- Rien, une blague, un homme saoule.  
Quelques minutes passèrent et le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Cette fois, Mrs Weasley décrocha. Elle eut d'abord l'ai un peu agacée, puis, son visage changea, sa bouche s'ouvrit, elle devint toute pâle.   
Pendant longtemps, elle ne dit pas un mot, et puis, elle souffla dans le téléphone.  
- Comment ? ... Non ! Je vous demande de quelle façon !  
- ...  
- S'il vous plait, vous devez ... Comment cela ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas le dire ? Mais c'est invraisemblable !  
- ...  
- Nous arrivons tout de suite.  
Voila maintenant qu'elle s'essuyait les joues, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
Harry se sentait mal, mais avait envie de savoir.  
- Ce n'était pas le même homme que tout à l'heure ?  
- Si... Enfin non. Il s'excuse pour son collègue. Ils travaillent à Sainte Mangouste...  
- Que ce passe t-il ? Interrogea Mr Weasley en entrant avec Ron.  
- Ils ont trouvé Anna... MORTE.   
Mr Weasley resta bouche bée. Au bout d'un moment, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se rendre à l'évidence, il insista :  
- Anna ?  
Mrs Weasley fit signe que oui.  
Harry ne comprenait rien, qui était Anna ? La seule chose dont il était sure, c'est que le premier coup de téléphone n'était pas une blague, seulement un gaffe d'un sorcier pas très clair.  
- Comment ? Demanda Mr Weasley sur les nerfs. Comment est-elle morte ? Asphyxiée ? Un avada Kevadra ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
Pour la première fois, Harry vit Mr Weasley se mettre en colère.  
- Tu ne leur à même pas demandé ? C'est impossible, elle était sous la protection de Dumbledore. Cria-t-il.  
Mrs Weasley essaya de reprendre son calme. Elle cessa de pleurer, respira profondément et repris :  
- Ils n'ont pas voulu me le dire avec un objet moldu.   
- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que c'est que cette affaire ?  
- Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas expliquer. Ils veulent que nous allions las-bas.  
- Bon allons-y alors.  
- Attend Arthur, je pense qu'il faut prévenir Remus et Severus.  
- Severus ? Pourquoi ?  
- Tu le sais bien Arthur.  
Mr Weasley se tut et ne répliqua pas. Ils partirent ayant oublié l'exsistance d'Harry et des autres.  
Les jumeaux qui avaient tout entendu les suivirent discrètement espérant en apprendre un peu plus.  
Harry et Ron restèrent la, complètement ahuri   
- Tu as compris quelques chose à tous ça ? Demanda Ron.  
- Non je pensais que toi oui.  
- Non ! Qui est Anna ?  
- Je ne sais pas; Espéreront que Fred et Georges nous apportent quelques explications.

Voila le premier chapitre. Je me décide enfin à poster ma fic sur j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Review, s'il vous plait.


	2. Une mort inexpliquée

CHAPITRE II : UNE MORT INEXPLIQUEE

La suite, Harry et Ron l'apprirent par les jumeaux. On ne connaissait pas vraiment la raison de la mort de cette Anna; ce qu'on pouvait dire , c'est qu'elle paraissait s'être noyée.  
Noyée dans vingt centimètre d'eau ! C'était fou ! Ahurissant ! Idiot !  
... Et le plus fou n'était pas là : elle s'était noyée devant la maison de Sirius à Square Grimmaurd. Que faisait-elle las-bas ? Plus personne n'y allait depuis la mort de Sirius sauf de temps en temps un des membres de l'ordre. Elle devait-être dans la maison puis est sortie et est allée se noyer dans un ruisseau qui n'a jamais plus de vingt centimètre de profondeur d'eau.  
- Qu'un moldu se noie accidentellement, avait dit Remus, passe encore mais une sorcière (apparemment confirmée) ne tombe pas dans une "flaque d'eau".   
Ils avaient essayé de décelé, à sainte mangouste, des traces de mauvais sort, mais cela n'avait rien donné.  
Ils avaient interrogés Rogue pour savoir si elle était dépressive (comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Mystère et boule de gomme). Il avait répondu que non.   
Le récit de Fred et Georges plongeaient Harry et Ron dans l'ignorance totale. Personne n'y comprenait rien.  
Qui était-elle ? Que faisait-elle chez Sirius ? Il semblait que tout le monde la connaisse. Et qu'est ce que Rogue venait faire dans cette histoire ? Voldemort avait-il quelque chose avoir avec tout ça ? Apres tout quant on parle de mort, il n'est jamais loin.  
Harry malgré tout se sentait concerné, après tout elle était morte chez son parrain. Il voulait mené une enquête. Ron, lui fulminait avec ses frère sur le fait que leurs propres parent ne leurs ai jamais parlé d'une certaine Anna.   
Avant d'aller dormir cette nuit, Harry entendit quelques phrases entre Mr et Mrs Weasley.  
- Nous n'aurions su rien faire Arthur. Il faut croire que c'était le destin.  
- Le destin d'aller mourir en pleine nuit, dans un ruisseau, à deux pas de chez Sirius. Non ! Sirius ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne dans cette maison. Il était inquiet à l'idée qu'elle vienne vivre à Square Grimmaurd. Mais elle y tenait vraiment.  
- Elle devait s'ennuyé. Elle était toujours toute seule. Ne voulant voir personne sauf Sirius. Et lui aussi, elle aurait pu habiter la et lui faire compagnie. Je pense même qu'il s'y serait habitué.  
- Non ce n'est pas à cause d'elle mais de la maison qu'il ne voulait qu'elle vienne. Il avait l'impression qu'elle portait malheur.   
L'atmosphère semblait intenable. Les jumeaux expliquèrent la suite. Remus avait été questionné séparément des autres. Et semblait plus énervé que d'habitude. OUI Anna se portait bien, NON, elle n'était ni folle ni dépressive. Etait-elle suicidaire ? N'importe quoi avait-il répondu en s'énervant. Anna n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose de pareil. Au contraire Anna était toujours très calme, on ne la voyait jamais s'énervé. C'était-elle disputé avec quelqu'un ? Impossible de répondre, mais cela semblait impossible car c'était une femme assez solitaire et elle ne voulait quasiment jamais voir quelqu'un.  
Ensuite, un silence de mort, c'était abattu dans l'hôpital et chacun était retourné à ses occupations.  
Cette nuit la, Harry fit d'horrible cauchemards.


	3. Quel vérité

Dark Sev : oui je sais le chapitre deux était court, mais je croit que c'est l'un des seul à être aussi court. En tout cas la fic, elle est très longue. Merci de la lire, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

CHAPITRE III : QUEL VERITE ?

Les jours passèrent dans une sorte d'abattement. L'enquête faite par le ministère de la magie n'avait apporté aucun éclaircissement. Anna était bien morte noyée et rien ne prouvait qu'elle avait été attaquée, elle ne portait aucune trace de coup, ni de violence. La plus part optaient pour un suicide, en convenant pourtant que c'était bizarre. D'autres comme les weasley, Remus,... étaient sur que non, mais n'avaient aucun moyen de le prouver, ni aucune autre explications à proposer. Le voisinage de Sirius avait été interrogé. Etant des moldus et ne voyant pas la maison de Sirius il avait fallu un peu enjolivé l'histoire. Un jeune femme avait été retrouvée morte dans un ruisseaux pas très loin. Mais personne n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Seul le voisin le plus proche s'était souvenu qu'il avait eu l'impression cette nuit la d'avoir perçu un cri, et qu'il avait conclu à un oiseau nocturne, une chouette sans doute.  
Pour Harry et Ron, il voyaient ça plutôt comme un mauvais polar.  
Plus les jours passaient et plus ils se doutaient que cette Anna devait travailler pour l'ordre du Phénix, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Les jumeaux avaient beaux harceler leurs parents, ils ne voulaient rien dire.  
Le mois d'août arriva, et personne ne s'était encore remis de cette mort inexplicable. Peut-être que si la mort avait été explicable, tuée par un sorcier peut-être, un sorcier comme vous-savez-qui, alors tous le monde aurait pu admettre cette disparition, mais la, tous le monde vivaient dans une sorte de malaise profond, dont les Weasley évitaient maintenant de parler, de peur sans doute de transmettre leurs angoisses à leurs enfants.  
L'angoisse, elle, ne quittait plus Harry, surtout depuis le jour ou il avait entendu Mr Weasley dire qu'il avait l'impression "que le maison portait malheur".   
Plus tard, les Weasley décidèrent de tenter quelque chose pour se changer les idées. Pourquoi pas un voyage ? Le changement d'air avant la rentrée ferait le plus grand bien à tous le monde. Ils cherchèrent la destination qui leurs semblait offrir le plus grand dépaysement, et proposèrent le Népal. Les jumeaux (qui étaient partis précipitamment de Poudlard l'année précédentes) déclarèrent que c'était impossible : Il avaient trouvé une vielle boutique sur le chemin de traverse et voulaient s'en servire pour créer leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir de peurs qu'on leurs volent leurs idées. Quant à Ron et Harry, il ne voulaient pas partir et trouvèrent comme prétexte qu'ils avaient encore pas mal de devoir à faire pour Rogue et que cela leurs étaient impossible également de partir pour le moment. Mrs Weasley n'était pas d'accord sur le fait de les laisser seules. Mais Mr Weasley essaya de la convaincre et tint bon cette fois. Il lui démontra par a + b qu'ils étaient assez grand pour se débrouillé tous seuls.  
Il fut convenu qu'un contact téléphonique serait garder entre huit et dix heures pour dire que tout allait bien, étant donné le décalage horaire, cette heure convenait à tous le monde.  
Mrs Weasley fit mille recommandations et partirent.  
Et ce n'est qu'un fois partis que les jumeaux expliquèrent la vraie raison pour la quel ils n'étaient pas partit.  
- Fred et moi avons correspondu avec un sorcier allemand, il possèdent plein de choses qui nous est encore inconnues pour notre magasin de farce et attrapes. Cela tombe bien que maman et papa sont partis, nous allons pouvoir nous y rendre et ramener quelques de ces choses extraordinaire. Mais, attendez, cela nous "ennuient" de vous laisser tous seuls, vous n'avez encore de seize ans. Le mieux, dit-il c'est que vous alliez chez l'un ou l'autre membre de l'ordre.   
- Tu parle, dit Ron, on va allez chez Rogue, comme ça y nous fera faire les petit esclaves chez lui. Ou alors chez Lupin, ça devrait être cool, sauf les jours de pleine lune, ou on devra s'enfuir comme des lapins. Ou plutôt chez Fol Oeil, ça devrait être amusant, tu ne trouve pas Harry ?  
- Oui en effet. Et puis le téléphone, il faut que l'on soit la.   
- Harry, dit Fred, tu es un sorcier oui ou non ? Alors c'est toi de ta tête. Il suffit d'ensorceler le téléphone et il sonnera prêt de toi partout ou tu vas. Tu sais en plus j'ai entendu dire que les moldus avaient des téléphone portable. Arrange toi pour qu'il en devienne un.  
Harry et Ron étaient un peu en colère contre les jumeaux, mais avec aux, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, seul leurs idées comptait.  
Rester seul n'effrayait pas Harry et Ron, mais bon autant faire culpabiliser les jumeaux.  
- Vous êtes des sacrés lâcheurs, leurs dit Ron.  
Eux bien sur, ils plaisantaient.  
- C'est notre force... En tout cas, vous ne dîtes rien aux parents.  
- Comme si on étaient du genre à tout répéter.  
Une fois les jumeaux partis, Harry et Ron se sentirent libre.  
- C'est formidable d'avoir la maison pour nous tous seule, tu ne trouve pas Harry. On va pouvoir fouillé, par exemple, fouiller les placard. On découvrira peut-être des trucs sur cette Anna.  
- On ne devrait pas Ron, si tes parents l'apprennent. Dit Harry, qui avait pourtant une folle envie de découvrir qui était Anna.  
- Ne t'en fait pas y remarquerons rien. Un coup de baguette magique et ni vu, ni connu.   
Harry se laissa donc entraîner dans la chambre des Weasley.   
Ils trouvèrent un stock de photos ancienne, les personnages des photos bougeaient et leurs adressait des grand signe de la main. La plus part représentait les membres de l'ordre à l'époque.  
Harry vit une photos de son parrain plus jeune, il devait avoir un vingtaine d'année, il se trouvait devant Square Grimmaurd. La maison qui "portait malheur". Mr Weasley avait-il dit cela pour plaisanter ? Sur le moment Harry n'avait pas l'impression. C'était-il déroulé autrefois un drame dans cette maison ?  
Avant même d'avoir pris conscience des ses propres idées, Harry avait pris un décision, il ira las-bas. Et il voulait y aller seul. Ron pourrait rester la pour le téléphone. De plus, il sentait un danger et ne voulait pas y entraîner son meilleur amis. Et surtout, il avait l'impression que cette histoire le concernait et pas Ron. Bien sur, cela allait être difficile de le convaincre de rester la tout seul.  
- Ron, je vais me rendre seul à Square Grimmaurd.  
- Quoi, dit-il en lâchant le paquet de photos qu'il était en train de regarder. Il n'en est pas questions, c'est trop dangereux. Et si Tu-sais-qui-t'attrapait.  
- Je me camouflerait.  
- Non, Harry je te laisserait pas y aller tout seul.  
- Ron, s'emporta Harry, dont les crise de colère lui prenait de plus en plus souvent depuis la mort de Sirius. J'y vais seul un point c'est tout. Il s'agit de la maison de mon parrain, cela me concerne.  
- Je vais quand même pas rester ici tout seul.  
- Utilise la poudre de cheminette et rend toi chez Hermione.  
- Mais...  
- Ron s'il te plait, ensorcelle le téléphone et vas-y. Si je trouve quelque chose je te le dirais.  
- Mais si il t'arrive quelque chose, tu imagine ...  
- Ne t'inquiet pas, en plus j'emmène Hedwige avec moi au cas ou.  
Ron n'était pas convaincu, mais il savait qu'Harry ne lâcherais pas.  
- Bon, dit-il mais ne reste pas trop longtemps.  
- Non, un jour ou deux tout au plus. Et ne dit rien a Hermione.  
- Je lui dit quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis sur que tu trouvera quelque chose.  
Sur ce, Harry pris sa valise et Hedwige et partit sur son balais.  
Il était quand même inquiet de voyager seul. Ce n'était pas prudent de se rendre las-bas, surtout que l'on y avait retrouvé un cadavre. Mais il fallait qu'il découvre la vérité.


	4. la maison de Sirius

CHAPITRE IV : LA MAISON DE SIRIUS

La maison de Sirius était tel comme Harry l'avait déjà vue. Elle était sombre et lugubre. La maison était murée dans le silence. Même kréatur n'y était plus, il avait mystérieusement disparus après la mort de son maître. Harry jeta des coup d'œil inquiet à droite et à gauche, et en voyant les murs de cette demeure sombre, couvert de toile d'araignée, tel les maisons dans les films d'horreur, il faillit repartir aussitôt.  
La seule chose qui le retint était la peur de retourner au terrier pendant la nuit, et peut-être aussi la honte de ne pas être capable de mener à bien la mission qu'il avait décidée.  
Il laissa tomber son sac de voyage sur le sol. La faible lumière filtrée à travers les volets clos lui parut glaciale. Malgré le mois d'août entamé, Harry avait l'impression que l'hivers régnait dans la maison. Il fessait froid et humide à l'intérieur, or qu'a l'extérieur, la chaleur était étouffante. Harry alluma un feu dans la grande cheminée d'un coup de baguette magique.  
Il s'appuya contre le mur. Il avait mal au cœur, c'était la maison de son parrain, et elle était maintenant vide.  
Harry réfléchissait, que c'était-il passé ici. Anna avait voulu rentrer dans la maison, savait-elle que Sirius était mort ?  
Donc elle était rentrée dans la maison quand soudain ...  
Quand quoi ?  
Elle est la, puis fait demi tour, va jusqu'au ruisseau (à plus ou moins cent mètre) et meure noyée !  
Se répéter le scénario pour la millième fois n'avançait pas à grand chose. Les deux questions essentielles, auxquelles on ne trouverait peut-être aucune réponse, étaient : Pourquoi était-elle sortie de la maison si précipitamment ? Et comment s'était-elle noyée dans vingt centimètres d'eau ?  
Ces questions avaient tournés dans toutes les têtes, celles du ministère, de l'hôpital, de l'ordre, ... Comment se résoudre à ne pas comprendre ? La seule chose qui paraissait possible, raisonnable, c'est qu'elle avait été dérangée par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Qui ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Quelqu'un était-il dans la maison ? Avait-on essayer d'entrer ?  
Harry se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Qui avait-elle vu la ? Un sorcier qui l'avait agressée ? Non impossible, la maison n'est connue que par les membres de l'ordre. A moins que kréatur ...  
NON, ce n'est pas possible, on n'aurait retrouvés dans ce cas des blessure, ou la marque d'un sortilège.  
OU ALORS, quelqu'un avait crié, près du ruisseau, et l'avait attirée. Mais ce ne résolvait pas les questions.  
OU ENCORE, si elle avait vu quelque chose. Comme cela se passait en pleine nuit, la seule chose qu'elle aurait pu apercevoir, c'est une lumière, ou un objet lumineux.  
Harry regarda par la fenêtre, la nuit était la. Une lumière ? De quel sorte ?  
Harry pris son courage à deux main et sortit. Il couru jusqu'au ruisseau, en suivant le chemin qu'elle avait probablement emprunté.  
Le ruisseau était encaissé entre deux talus, mais à l'endroit ou arrivait le sentier, le talus avait été creusé pour facilité l'accès à l'eau. En face, de l'autre côté, on avait aménagé, il y a fort longtemps sans doute, un espace assez grand, qu'on avait pavé de marge dalles, et où les femmes moldues venaient autrefois laver leurs linge. C'était là que le drame c'était déroulé.  
D'un bond, Harry franchit le ruisseau, pour remonter le talus bordant le lavoir, en s'agrippent aux racines des arbres.  
Il ne savait pas se qu'il espérait trouver, des traces de soucoupes volante ? Après tout il y a six en quant on lui avait annoncé qu'il était un sorcier, cela lui avait paru impossible et pourtant ... Alors pourquoi pas des extra-terrestres ? Personne n'en parlait, mais il était sûr que tous le monde y avait pensé, à cause du côté complètement inexplicable de la mort.  
Harry continua son inspection, mais ne trouva rien de suspect, sauf que le ruisseau lui paraissait menacent. Il regagna la maison à toutes jambes.  
Il claqua la porte derrière lui, et alluma les lumières.   
Harry se mit soudain à prier pour que le drame ne soit pas l'œuvre d'extraterrestres ou de mangemort car, si c'était le cas, il pourrait bien être viser aussi. Voldemort ? Avait-il quelque chose avoir avec cette histoire ?  
- Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de venir ici ? dit-il a haute voix. Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé à cette femme, et je n'ai pas songé une seule seconde qu'il y avait peut-être la une histoire de famille ! Et moi je suis de la famille!  
Harry se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Etait ce un accident, un vengeance ? Vengeance ... à la suite d'une erreur sur la personne peut-être.  
Afin d'éviter de repenser à des histoires de malédiction ou de maison hantée, Harry décida de fouiller partout, comme le font les policiers quand ils recherchent des indices. Quel genre d'indice ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et en plus, il avait un peu honte de fouiller dans des affaires qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Il se rassura en songeant que Sirius ne serait sûrement pas fâché. Dans un des tiroir il trouva un carnet et quant il l'ouvrit il resta muet les yeux grand ouvert de surprise.  
Le 6 janvier 1974, soit six ans avant la naissance de Harry, Sirius Black avait épousé Anna Ringwood.  
Et se n'est pas tout, sur la page concernant les enfant était marqué le nom de Mickael Black.  
Il fallu quelques minutes à Harry pour ce rendre compte d'une chose importante. Il savait maintenant qui était Anna, elle était la femme de son parrain et se n'était pas tout puisqu'il avait eu un enfant. Mais pourquoi personne n'en avait parlé ? Qu'était devenu l'enfant ? Harry nageait en pleine incompréhension. Il Monti à l'étage, peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il allait se réveillé. Il alla dormir dans la chambre ou il avait déjà dormis l'année précédente.   
La nuit qu'il passa fut atroce. Il avait l'impression d'entendre frapper à la porte, dans les murs, tout autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un se trouvait dans la maison.  
"UNE MAISON QUI PORTE MALHEUR" Il commençait à comprendre ce que monsieur Weasley avait voulu dire. Car lui était au courant de toute l'histoire, comme tous les membres de l'ordre d'ailleurs.  
Sirius et Anna Black étaient un couple unis, mais quelque chose c'est passé et ils se sont quitté. Et maintenant ils étaient mort tous les deux. Si Harry commençait à savoir qui était Anna il ne savait toujours pas comment elle était morte. Et il devait le découvrir, car Anna était désormais un membre de sa famille.


	5. Un cri !

C'est si nul que ca que je n'ai pas de review. Please, encouragez moi ! Bon je mais encore un chapitre, mais si personne ne lit ça ne sert à rien alors j'arrêterez, snif.

CHAPITRE V : UN CRI

Les cauchemars d'Harry n'allaient qu'en s'aggravant. Une nuit, il se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un frappait. Frappait ou ?  
Il faisait nuit noire, une nuit comme on n'imagine pas. Le cœur battant, il s'assit sur son lit et écouta. C'était un bruit sourd, régulier, qui paraissait vouloir ébranler la maison.  
Harry se cacha sous les couvertures (encore heureux qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir). Il ne dormit pas de toute la nuit, ne cessant d'entendre BOUM toute les trente secondes.  
Au petit matin Harry décida de repartir au terrier quelque temps, le temps de remettre toute cette histoire au clair. Il voulait également s'éloigner de cette maison qui lui faisait de plus en plus peur. Il boucla son sac en vitesse et ...  
BOUM! ... Encore ?  
Harry ignorait pourquoi (peut-être parce qu'il y avait du soleil dehors), il eut moins peur. Il se glissa dans la cuisine et tendit l'oreille vers les fenêtre. C'est de la que le bruit venait.  
BOUM! ... Harry entrouvrit courageusement la fenêtre ... BOUM! C'est le volet qui n'était pas bien accroché.  
Harry se traita d'idiot. On se serait cru dans un film d'horreur, et au début, dans les films d'horreur, quand on entend des bruits, c'est toujours les volets.  
... C'est après que ça se gâte.   
Harry repris une autre décision, il resterais encore un jour de plus, pour faire ce qu'il avait prévu : aller parler aux "voisins", enfin il dirait qu'il était de la famille d'Anna, et vu que les moldus ne voient pas la maison de Sirius, il dirait qu'il était en voyage chez une tante pas loin d'ici.  
D'après l'enquête menée du ministère, la voisine d'à côté n'avait rien entendu cette nuit la, ce qui peut s'expliquer par le fait qu'elle était peut-être un peu sourde.  
Par contre, le fermier de derrière avait entendu crier. C'était indispensable d'aller le voir.  
Harry se dirigea lentement vers la ferme, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire.  
Harry frappa à la porte, le fermier, méfiant entrouvrit la porte.  
- Qui êtes vous grommela t-il ?  
- Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry, et je suis le neveu de la jeune femme qui est morte près de chez vous. J'aimerais juste vous poser quelque questions s'il vous plait.  
Cette fois le fermier ouvrit complètement sa porte et dévisagea Harry. C'était un grand homme assez âgé et mal rasé.  
- Ah oui, dit-il, on peut bien dire qu'il s'agisse la d'un étrange malheur.  
- Vous avez entendu quelque chose cette nuit la ?  
- Oui... C'est ce que j'ai expliqué aux gendarmes. Vous comprenez, quand on vit seul, c'est terrible. Je ne dormais pas. Et alors j'ai entendu un cri... Mais ici, c'est fréquent. J'ai pensé à une chouette, ou à un renard, ou je ne sais quoi. Certains disent que la nuit, il y a des bêtes... Enfin des drôles de bêtes qui rôdent. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi cette jeune femme c'est avisée de sortir en pleine nuit. Elle n'aurait jamais dû.  
- Vous croyez q'elle aurait été attaquée par une bête ?   
- Possible. Il y en a de terrifiantes ! Montures du diable ! Il y a aussi des sortes de lutins ...  
Harry essaya de réagir.   
- Mais monsieur, c'est histoires la c'est dans les livres.  
- Vous croyez ?  
Harry ne savait plus quoi répondre. Ce vieil homme avait-il vu quelque chose se rapportant au monde de la magie ?   
- Mais de toute façon, monsieur, je ne vois pas le rapport avec les... Lutins, et le fait que ma tante soit sortie en hurlant.   
- Bien sur qu'il y a un rapport, les fées appellent pour attirer les gens dehors, et ensuite elles les font mourir.  
Harry pensait que le vieux était sûrement complètement cinglé, et ne préférait pas ajouter foi à ces histoires à dormir debout. Pour s'en tenir à du concret, il repris :  
- Les gendarmes ont dit que vous avez entendu crier, quel genre de cri était-ce ?  
Le vieil homme réfléchis un moment.  
- Bien, on aurait dit la voix d'une femme.  
Harry en conclut qu'Anna avait bel et bien poussé un cri.  
- Et quelle sorte de cri ?  
- Un cri terrible. Oui, terrible.  
Harry devint angoissé. Qu'est ce qui pouvait pousser une femme a hurler de la sorte, si ce n'est une terreur intense ?  
Harry n'ajouta plus rien et s'en alla. Ce cri lui faisait une impression atroce.  
En revenant vers Square Grimmaurd, Harry songeait à ce vieux fermier solitaire. Avait-il tout inventé son histoire ?  
Tout restait toujours incompréhensif, sauf que maintenant, il savait qui était Anna, et qu'il avait l'impression que celle ci avait vu, subi, ou entendu quelque chose de terrifiant.  
Harry passa le reste de la journée à fouiller dans les affaires de Sirius, mais ne trouva plus rien qui puisse l'aider.  
Il alla ensuite se coucher.   
Cette nuit là, on pourrait en rire ou en pleurer, au choix, il n'y eut pas de coups, il y eut un sifflement. Le sifflement dura toute la nuit. Harry tenta de se rassurer en songeant que c'était le vent, dans le grenier. A quel endroit pouvait-il provoquer un tel chuintement ?  
Harry ne savait pas si la maison "portait malheur", mais elle s'y connaissait pour flanquer la trouille.  
Ce qui faisait ce bruit, Harry le découvris le lendemain matin.  
ET C'EST A CAUSE DE CA QUE TOUT BASCULA.


	6. Tiens tiens !

Ah enfin ! Un grand merci pour vos review, ça m'a remonter le morale, et je vais donc mettre la suite.

ZAKATH NATH : Oui je sais, les chapitres sont cours, mais je n'arrive pas a en faire de très long. Par contre il y en a énormément. (pour compenser)

XYRAE : Merci pour ton conseil, je viens de m'inscrire sur et j'était un peur perdue.

CHAPITRE VI : TIENS TIENS !

Au matin, le sifflement était toujours la, ce qui signifiait simplement que le vent soufflait toujours dans la même direction.  
Harry n'eut pas très peur en pénétrant dans le grenier. Serait-il plus courageux qu'il ne le pensait ? Il resta un moment immobile pour écouter. Le sifflement venait de la droite de Harry, plus loin, du côté de la lucarne. Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, comme pour ne pas déranger le vent, et tendit l'oreille. C'était par là ... Il avança encore un petit peu, LA !  
Entre le montant de la lucarne et la solive du toit, il y avait quelque chose... Un morceau de carton. Harry tenta de le retirer mais n'y arriva pas. Il employa alors les grands moyens, c'est à dire qu'il sortit sa baguette magique et prononça :  
- wingardium leviosa !  
Le morceau de carton s'envola dans les airs et atterrit dans sa main.  
Ce n'était pas un morceau de carton ordinaire, c'était une photo. Elle était bien abîmée par les intempéries, parce qu'elle devait être coincée là depuis des années. On arrivait tout de même à distinguer difficilement un homme, plutôt jeune.  
Harry avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, il avait l'impression de le connaître sans pour autant dire de qui il s'agissait. Il était mince et avait un air assez sévère. la photos devait avoir été prise avec un appareil moldu car le personnage ne bougeait pas.  
Harry la regarda longuement essayant de se représenter la tête qu'il pourrait avoir aujourd'hui, plus âgé, et pour savoir aussi si c'était quelqu'un de la famille.  
Avoir trouvé la photos d'un "inconnu" coincée dans le montant d'une lucarne l'intrigua.  
- Parce que, se dit Harry, à lui même, qu'on ne me raconte pas d'histoire , elle n'est sûrement pas arrivée la toute seule ! NON ! Quelqu'un la cachée soigneusement.  
Et Harry aurait parié que c'était une fille.  
Alors ... c'était l'amoureux de qui ? A part Anna, Harry ne voyait personne d'autre.  
Pris d'une pensée subite, Harry se précipita dans la chambre de Sirius, pour fouiller dans les vieilles photos qu'il avait déjà vu. Peut-être pourrait-il retrouver ce garçon parmi les photos des membres de l'ordres, et cela l'aiderait alors à le reconnaître.  
Harry passa l'heure suivante à étudier les photos, sans jamais voir le type. Après des recherches désastreuse, Harry rangea la photos dans sa poche.  
Puis, il songea soudain au vieux fermier. Est ce que ça pourrait être lui ? Il examina de nouveau le portrait : le jeune homme ne ressemblait pas à un fermier. A moins qu'on puisse vraiment changer beaucoup. Le vieux fermier, il était... NON ! Ce n'était pas lui ! Le fermier avait un regard un peu bizarre, il louchait à moitié ... Pas le jeune homme de la photo. Celui-ci, avait un regard que HArry connaissait, il en était sur. C'était un regard sombre et triste à la fois. Mais HArry avait beau se creusé la tête il ne trouvait pas de nom à mettre sur ce visage.  
Il repensa au vieux. Est-ce qu'il avait pu être tellement démoralisé, ce soi là, tout seul, qu'il aurait appelé Anna ? Quelqu'un d'autre peut-être, aurait pu appelé au secours . Est-ce que le ministère avait bien interrogé chacun ?  
Harry en repensant au cri qu'avait poussé Anna eu mal au cœur.  
Il fallait à tout pris qu'il aille aussi parler à l'autre voisine, plus haut sur la route. Il paraissait que c'était une vieille ronchon.  
Harry partit donc chez cette voisine.

Avant d'apercevoir la voisine, Harry entendit son pas traînant dans le couloir, puis les serrures qu'on tire avec méfiance, et enfin le porte qu'on entrebâille prudemment.  
Harry était dans ses petits souliers. Parfois, on a peur sans savoir pourquoi. Son cœur battait et pourtant, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait craindre d'elle.  
Celle-ci justement dut juger qu'Harry ne paraissait pas franchement dangereux, car elle finit par ouvrir la porte. Harry se présenta  
- Bonjour madame je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis le neveu d'Anna, la femme qui est morte près de chez vous.  
Elle l'observa un long moment en plissant du nez.   
- Oui, vous devez l'être, vous ressemblé un peu à Anna.  
- Oh ? Vous la connaissiez ?  
- Bien sur, dit-elle d'un ton sec.  
- Avez vous entendu crier cette nuit la ?  
- Non, je n'ai rien entendu.  
Ce qui était normal, puisqu'elle était un peu sourde.  
- Même pas un grand cri ?  
- Jeune homme je vous ai dit non.  
Harry n'insista pas. Visiblement, elle n'était pas au courant qu'il y avait eu un cri, alors comment aurait-elle pu entendre un éventuel appel au secours avant le cri ?  
Non sans quelque remords, Harry se décida à sortir la fameuse photo qui se cachait dans son blouson.  
La vieille portait de grosse lunette. Elle n'entendait guère, mais ne voyait certainement pas beaucoup plus. Pour l'examiner, elle dut rapprocher la photo de son visage, tout en exécutant d'affreuse grimaces dans le but de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez.   
Enfin elle décréta :  
- Bien sûr que je le connais, c'te sale engeance.  
Harry ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Et ne la trouvait pas très sympathique. Il l'interrogea prudemment :  
- C'est quelqu'un de ma famille ?  
Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence, comme si Harry avait prononcé une énormité, et enfin elle grommela :  
- OH ! Je le voyait bien fricoter avec la fille Ringwood. Près du ruisseau, qu'ils allaient. à l'ancien lavoir. Moi, je m'en fichais, c'étais pas mes oignons. Ils croyaient qu'on ne les voyaient pas, mais moi, je les voyais très bien.  
Un peu honteux de sa curiosité, Harry demanda :  
- Quelle fille Ringwood ?  
- Eh ben, An...  
Elle s'arrêta net en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de dire, puis elle finit tout de même d'une voix un peu gênée :  
- Anna. Mais enfin, tout ça, c'est des vieilles histoires.  
Harry était sidéré. Anna avait eu un amant ?  
- Mais c'était ..., demanda t'il, avant de rencontrer mon parrain ...  
Il hésitait à prononcer le nom de Sirius, sachant que tous le monde croyait qu'il était un criminel en fuite. Mais cette vieille femme était bizarre, elle en savait trop pour une moldue. Harry aurait même parié qu'elle était une sorcière.  
- Ah ben oui, bien sûr. répondit-elle, elle a eu de la chance de le rencontrer celui-là, pour se faire épouser. En voila une qui a fait un beau mariage !  
Harry ne dit rien. Ce vocabulaire lui paraissait hors du temps, un temps où les filles se "faisaient épouser", "faisaient des beaux mariages".  
Mais pas bien sur de ce que Harry entendait par la, il se renseigna :  
- C'était un beau mariage ?  
- Dame, le gars ... enfin ton parrain, il avait du bien, et pas qu'un peu. Riche beau, gentil, ça se trouve pas souvent. On a du mal à croire qu'un si gentil garçon soit devenu un meurtrier.  
Harry ne préférait pas qu'on parle de Sirius comme étant le criminel, ce qui l'intéressait maintenant c'était son passé.  
De plus, pour Harry, un "beau mariage" ne semblait pas vouloir dire un mariage heureux : et cela signifiait apparemment un mariage avec quelqu'un de riche. C'était vraiment bizarre.  
- Eh ben, ajouta-t-elle, la Anna, elle a bien eu raison de choisir finalement l'autre, Sirius, parce qu'avec c'te malfaisant...  
Elle jeta de nouveau un regard dégoûté sur la photo.   
- Et il habitait près d'ici ? demanda Harry  
- Je ne sais pas. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment.  
- Et il connaissait mon parrain ?  
- Bien sûr qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient fais leurs études ensemble, et ils se détestaient. Et cela n'a fait qu'empirer.  
Il avait fait donc fait ses études à Poudlard. Décidément tout devenait clair tout en étant de plus en plus bizarre. Cette personne connaissait donc Sirius à Poudlard, donc il connaissait les maraudeurs et ils se détestaient. Harry ne connaissait qu'un personne que son parrain haïssait. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être lui. C'était impossible.  
La vielle voisine interrompis les pensées d'Harry.  
- Ramasse ça, va, dit-elle en montrant la photo, et jette-la donc. Je ne supporte pas de le voir, c'est lui qui a tué mon mari.  
Harry en fut suffoqué. Cet homme ne pouvait alors qu'avoir été tué par un disciple de Voldemort, un mangemort. Donc cette femme était sûrement une sorcière.  
- Mais alors demanda Harry, vous n'êtes pas une m...  
Harry hésitait à le dire.  
- Un moldue, mais non, allez va-t-en maintenant.  
Elle allait refermé la porte quand elle regarda soudain étrangement Harry.  
- Ca ma fait penser, dit-elle, Anna ... Elle est morte exactement là où ils se donnaient rendez-vous, Sévérus et elle.  
Cette fois si, plus de doute, Harry était sur qu'il s'agissait de Rogue. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler tellement il était choqué. Tout tournait autour de lui. Tout devenait clair.  
La vieille, elle, continuait son monologue :  
- Oui, au même endroit. On ne va pas dire que c'est un hasard... Ah non ! CE N'EST PAS UN HASARD !  
Harry ne savait plus que penser. Rogue était revenu au service de Dumbledore avant sa naissance, avant la chute de voldemort, donc fin des années septante. en 1974 Anna se mariait avec Sirius, donc ils avaient du être ensemble un peu avant. Etait-il déjà un mangemort ? Ou allait-il seulement le devenir. Il avait tué le mari de cette femme. Et maintenant était-il vraiment du côté de Dumbledore ? Après tout il avait le meurtre dans le sang. Et si il avait jeté un sort à Anna pour se venger d'avoir épousé son pire ennemis ?  
Harry était terrifié il retourna à toute jambe à Square Grimmaurd. Plus il avançait dans son enquête plus tout cela lui paraissait fou.  
Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?


	7. 3 aout 1973

CHAPITRE VIII : 3 AOUT 1973

Harry était retourné chez Sirius à toute jambe. Pendant longtemps il resta assit dans un fauteuil, sans rien faire. Comment Anna avait elle pu tombée amoureuse d'un mangemort ? Et surtout de Rogue ? Rogue qui le détestait, Rogue qu'il détestait. Etait-il vraiment revenu du côté de Dumbledore ? Après tout il avait le meurtre dans le sang. Aurait-il tué Anna par vengeance, pour avoir épousé son pire ennemis ? Harry lui même n'était-il pas en danger ? Après tout Rogue faisait partie de l'ordre, alors il pouvait venir à Square Grimmaurd quand il le voulait.  
Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution, Harry devait retourner au Terrier le plus vite possible après avoir remit de l'ordre dans les affaires de Sirius.   
Sans hésitation, il entassa ses affaires dans son sac et les posa près de la porte. Puis il fit un peu le ménage, l'esprit ailleurs, avec la vague conscience qu'il devait remettre les choses en états.  
LA PHOTO ! Il ne devait pas la garder sur lui ! Tout d'abord, maintenant, elle lui brûlait les doigts, ensuite si quelqu'un la voyait, il serait obligé de tout expliqué et il ne le voulait pas. Même à Ron, cette découverte devrait restée secrète. Il dirait à Ron, qu'il n'a rien trouvé et que c'était une idée idiote d'être allé las-bas.  
Il considéra la photo une dernière fois dans sa main. Il devait la remettre ou il l'avait trouvée.  
Il eut une drôle de sensation en pénétrant dans le grenier. Il se rendait compte que tout ce qui y était entassé là avait été témoin de la vie d'avant, une vie qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, ou plutôt une vie qui venait de prendre un tout autre visage à ses yeux.  
Cette maison, Anna y avait vécu au temps des maraudeurs, et de Rogue. C'est peut-être pour cela que Sirius ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne. Mr Weasley devait-être également au courant, c'est donc pour cela qu'il aurait dit que cette maison "portait malheur". Qui donc était encore au courant de cette histoire ? Quel autres secrets terribles se cachaient dans cette maison ?  
De plus Harry était certain que cette histoire entre Severus et Anna n'était pas un petit flirt de rien.  
Alors, que c'est il passé ?  
Pendant qu'Harry rangeait tout en réfléchissant, il trouva une malle dans un placard. Et sur cette malle était mit ANNA.  
Comment Harry ne l'avait-il pas encore remarquée ?  
Pris de curiosité, Harry souleva le couvercle de la malle, avec l'impression que l'ancienne vie d'Anna y était enfermée toute entière.  
Il y avait des vêtements, et dessous, il y avait une petite valise en osier, qui contenait... un coffret de bois, qui contenait... une photo.  
OUAH ! c'était ce qu'Harry recherchait : une photo de groupe, ou il y avait Rogue. La photo était nette et cette fois avait été prise avec un appareil de sorcier. Harry reconnu Rogue au premier coup d'œil, un nez crochu des cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux, mais bizarrement il ne semblait pas gras, comme d'habitude. Autre chose curieuse, son visage qui d'habitude était si sévère, était joyeux, il riait. Harry n'aurait jamais cru ça possible venant de lui. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un très belle jeune femme, avec des cheveux bruns, et des yeux gris-verts. Harry était sur qu'il s'agissait d'Anna. De plus il ne l'avait jamais vue, et c'était le seul visage qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Anna riait aussi et faisait des grand signe de la main, elle semblait heureuse.  
Harry examina attentivement tous les visages. Il reconnu Lupin, Maugrey, et les Weasley. Il aurait aimer y voir ses parent, mais ils n'était pas la. Tout en haut à droite se trouvait Sirius.  
Oui c'était bien lui, jeune, beau. Mais contrairement au autre, il ne souriait pas et regardait ailleurs. Son regard éprouvait une certaine tristesse, ou mélancolie. Par moment il jetait des regards à Anna. Mais il semblait par dessus tout vouloir évité celui de Rogue.  
Il y avait une date, au dos de la photos : 3 AOUT 1973. ANNIVERSAIRE DE MOLLY.  
Le 3 août, Sirius et Anna n'étaient pas encore mariés, ni même fiancé, sinon ils se seraient tenus l'un à côté de l'autre.  
Tout d'un coup, Harry sursauta, quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans la maison. Et si c'était Rogue ? Son cœur se mit à battre.  
Il descendit discrètement quelque marche du grenier, pour essayer d'apercevoir le visiteur. C'était une femme, d'âge moyen, Harry avait l'impression de la connaître, mais ne la voyait pas très bien. Il se pencha un peu plus et CRACK ! Il glissa et dévala tous les escaliers. La femme poussa un cri, puis le reconnu.  
- Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?  
Harry la reconnu, c'était Tonks, mais comme celle ci changeait d'apparence quant elle le voulait, il ne l'avait pas bien reconnue. Cette fois si elle avait des long cheveux blond qui tombait jusque par terre et ses yeux étaient violets.  
- Euh, bonjour dit Harry ne sachant que faire.  
- Mais que fais tu ici, tu n'est quand même pas venu tout seul ?  
- ...  
- Je te raccompagne chez toi, dit Tonks semblant paniquée.  
- Non, je suis la car, ... euh ... et bien ...  
Tonks vit la photos que tenait Harry dans sa main et la pris sans qu'Harry puisse l'en empêcher.  
- Ou as tu trouvé ça ? Tu n'avait pas le droit Harry.  
- Je sais mais tout semblait si bizarre, dit Harry à qui il allait tout de même tout expliquer, On m'a dit qu'une Anna était morte près de chez Sirius, tout semblait si mystérieux, que je suis venu ici pour essayer de découvrir la vérité.  
Il expliqua toute l'histoire à Tonks, qui devait de toute façon être au courant de tout.  
Tonks s'assit au côté de Harry, moins inquiète que tout à l'heure.  
- Tu ne devrait pas être ici, Harry, je devrait te raccompagner chez toi.  
- Non, cette endroit est secret, je ne risque rien, n'est ce pas ?   
Tonks semblait peu convaincue. Après un long silence, Harry voulu de nouveau jouer au détective, après tout elle devait savoir beaucoup de chose sur cette affaire.  
- Est-il possible qu'il s'agisse d'un vengeance ?  
- D'une vengeance ? Mais de qui ?  
- Et bien du professeur Rogue.  
- Harry ! C'est une vieille histoire. Et nous avons confiance en Rogue.  
- Mais la vieille voisine las bas pense qu'il s'agit d'une vengeance.  
- Tu as parler à Raymonde Lompel ?  
- Oui, c'est une sorcière ? Elle à affirmé que Rogue a tué son mari.  
- C'est une vielle sorcière, elle n'a plus tout ses sens.  
Puis Tonks, fixa Harry, son visage se plissa, elle semblait réfléchir. Elle pris ensuite un visage intrigué et remarqua enfin :  
- Attend, oui, son mari était un Aurore, et il est mort, tué par des mangemorts en 1978 si ma mémoire est bonne. Il y avait plusieurs Aurore cette journée la, et ils sont tombés dans une embuscade. Ils sont tous morts, ainsi que le mari de Raymonde.  
- Donc le professeur Rogue est un assassin.  
- Harry ! Rien ne prouve que c'était lui, ils sont cagoulés. Mais, oui, il à fait de mauvaise chose, mais il y a longtemps. Dumbledore lui a pardonné et a une totale confiance en lui maintenant, comme nous tous. Oublie cette vieille histoire. Ce n'est pas bon, de réveiller d'anciennes blessures.  
Harry n'était pas toute à fait convaincu. Pour lui, Rogue restait avant tout un meurtrier. Et il avait de la peine pour Anna. Enfin heureusement, elle avait dû voir clair, puisqu'elle avait finalement épousé Sirius, et lui, c'était quand même autre chose. Ensuite il avait eu un enfant. Il furent ensuite séparé à cause de Peter pettigrow qui avait fait semblant d'être mort, sois disant tué par Sirius. Sirius avait donc été envoyé à Azkaban. Tiens et l'enfant qu'était-il devenu ?  
- Tonks, j'ai lu sur le certificat de mariage que Sirius et Anna avait eu un enfant qu'est-il devenu ?  
- Ah bon ? tu est aussi au courant de ça ? Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien, il fait ses études en France à beaubaton et vivait avec Anna.   
- Il sais que sa mère est morte.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. On c'est arrangé de tout.  
Harry sentait que Tonks ne disait pas tout. Elle lui cachait quelque chose.  
- Bon, continua Tonks, tu peu rester ici, mais or de question que tu reparte tout seul, je repasserait tout les deux jours, et quand tu voudra partir tu me le dira.  
- Promis, dit Harry.  
Il n'avait plus envie de partir, il avait confiance en Tonks, elle ne dirait rien. Et le fait qu'elle viendrait lui rendre visite le rassura.  
Une fois repartie, Harry remonta en vitesse dans le grenier pour ranger la photo.  
Au moment ou il la rangea dans le coffret en bois, il aperçu la une autre boite, assez bizarre. Elle était longue et fine. Plusieurs symboles étaient gravés dans le couvercle. Harry ne l'avait pas vu. Il le souleva avec précaution. Dessus était mit : VIE D'ANNA. Qu'est ce que c'était, une sorte de pensine ?  
Harry l'ouvrit et devant ses yeux les images filèrent, il avait l'impression d'être au cinéma. Et qu'un film se déroulait devant ses yeux. Les images l'engloutirent et il plongea dans la vie d'Anna.

Reviews s.v.p (sniff sniff)


	8. Des révélations ahurissantes

Voilà, après quelques temps, je me décide à remettre un chapitre, mais par pitié, des review, et si vous n'aimez pas, dites le moi clairement et j'arrêterai de poster des chapitres.

CHAPITRE VIII : DES REVELATIONS AHURISSANTES

Harry avait l'impression de connaître tous le monde, tout comme il était sur que l'on était dans le plein été de 1973. Comment le savait-il ? Impossible de le dire. Il regardait, car devant lui se déroulait un film en réponse à toute ses questions.

- J'en ai assez ! cria Anna.  
- Anna ? Demanda une jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
- J'en ai assez, on est le 14 juillet, tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Cela signifie la fête de la liberté en France. Je suis française et je ne peu même pas fêter la liberté car Monsieur le seigneur des ténèbres sème la pagaille dans le monde des sorciers. Non, nous devons rester caché ici avec une bande d'andouille.  
- C'est la maison de Sirius, et je te préviens que dans la bande d'andouille il y a James mon futur époux.  
- Je sais pardonne moi, mais j'en ai assez de rester depuis des jours enfermée ici.  
- Regarde voila James qui arrive avec Sirius, Remus et Peter. Et si tu regarde bien Sirius, il te dévore des yeux.  
- Il me fais bien rire, il me regarde tous le temps avec des yeux de merlan frit. Enfin je dis que ça me fait rire, mais il y a des jours où ça m'énerve vraiment. Est-ce qu'il va bientôt comprendre que je ne l'aime pas ? En plus, nous n'avons les mêmes avis sur rien, et par moment son attitude me dégoûte un peu.  
- Tu es vraiment bizarre, toutes les filles sont en admiration devant lui et toi non.

Harry qui observait la scène voyait ses parents, et c'était un vrai bonheur pour lui. Et sa mère avait l'air être très amie avec Anna. Par contre il ne comprenait pas bien Anna, l'attitude de Sirius la dégoûtait et pourtant, elle avait fini par l'épouser et avait été sensible à son amour. Comme quoi, rien n'est donc définitif ! En tout cas ce qui était sur c'est qu'elle n'avait pas eu le coup de foudre.   
Ensuite Harry eu l'impression que le film avança. On était maintenant le 2 août.

Anna était très bien habillée, en robe de mousseline blanche moulante et ses cheveux était attaché en chignons.  
Lily entra dans la pièce.  
- Dis donc, tu es vraiment jolie aujourd'hui, tu va faire fondre le cœur de... enfin tu vois qui je veux dire.  
- Si tu parle de Sirius, ne t'en fais pas il ne me verra pas.  
- Ca m'étonnerais, tu ne passe pas inaperçue. Ou alors ... Tu t'en vas ?  
- Oui.  
Il y eu un moment de silence, comme Anna n'ajoutais rien. Lily demanda.  
- Ou ?  
- un anniversaire.   
Lily trouvait inhabituelle qu'elle soit si mystérieuse, elle qui parlait toujours beaucoup. Anna devait cacher quelque chose.   
- Et de qui ?  
- De Lucius, dit Anna après un moment d'hésitation. Le regard de Lily changea.  
- Tu n'y pense pas ? Lucius Malfoy, cet espèce de brute ?  
- Lily, c'est mon cousin tu sais, et n'oublie pas que je suis une serpentard.  
En effet, Lily avait rencontrée Anna dès le premier jour à Poudlard, mais celle ci n'avait pas été envoyée dans la maison gryffondor, mais à serpentard, ce qui avait toujours étonné Lily et les maraudeurs, car Anna avait un cœur d'or.  
Mais heureusement, ses amis ne l'avait pas éloignée, il se voyait souvent et partageais leurs secrets ensemble.  
Lily ne put empêcher Anna d'aller à l'anniversaire de Lucius. Elle le détestait, il était plus âgé qu'elle, mais elle le connaissait bien. Lily étant ce que les sorcier de sang pur appellent et plus particulièrement les serpentard, une "sang de bourbe". Combien de fois ne c'était-elle pas faite insultée par Lucius ou encore Severus. Pourtant elle ne détestait pas Sévérus, au contraire, elle l'avait prit en pitié, le pauvre était toujours la cible préférée de James et Sirius. Elle avait longtemps détesté James pour agir comme il le faisait avec les plus faible. Enfin, maintenant c'était le passé, elle avait autre chose a faire que c'est idioties.  
Anna, quant à elle était arrivée chez Lucius. Elle ne lui avait pas apporté de cadeau, elle voulait juste lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire et s'en aller le plus vite possible.  
- Ma chère cousine, comment vas tu ? Tu fréquente encore les moins que rien et la sang de bourbe.   
Anna essaya de faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la fin de la phrase.  
- Je vais très bien merci. Bon anniversaire.  
- Merci, et bien fais comme chez toi. Mais pas trop quand même.   
Anna eu un rire forcé. Pendant un long moment elle resta toute seule, mais ensuite elle vit Severus et alla près de lui.  
C'était bizarre mais chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort. Sans doute était elle un peu folle d'aimer sa compagnie.  
- Bonjour Sévérus, comment ça va ?  
- Comme d'habitude dit-il sèchement. Que viens tu faire ici. Pourquoi n'est tu pas avec ton beau Sirius.   
- Pourquoi tu me parle ainsi. J'ai l'impression que pour toi je ne suis pas une serpentard mais une gryffondor.  
- Tu ne vaut pas mieux. Alors pour quand le mariage ?  
- Jamais, dit Anna en haussant la voix. Je n'aime pas Sirius, je lui ai dit et je ne l'épouserais jamais. On ne peut épouser une personne quant on en aime une autre n'est ce pas ?  
Severus se tourna vers elle, ses yeux révélait une dureté habituelle.   
- Et qui est ce ? Non laisse moi deviner, ce cher Remus, oui pourquoi pas, sauf les jours de pleine lunes, ça risque d'être difficile, mais quel couple vous feriez. Ou alors, mieux encore, Peter, je vous vois vraiment bien ensemble, Quel couple ! A moins que tu n'ai comme toute les autres le syndrome POTTER.  
- Comment peu tu agir ainsi ? Par moment je ne sais plus que penser de toi. Mais tu à raison sur un point, je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je m'en vais.  
Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons et s'en alla.   
Severus se sentait mal. Anna était la seule personne qui ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos, ou même ridiculisé. Et même si il ne l'avouerais jamais, il aimait sa compagnie. Mais il ne supportait pas qu'elle passe tout ce temps avec les maraudeurs et en particulier James et sirius. Il savait que Sirius était amoureux d'Anna et il le détestait encore plus pour ça. Il avait vraiment eu tort de lui parler ainsi. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelques chose ou elle retournerait près de Sirius et des autres. Il la rattrapa dans le jardin.  
- Anna, attend, cria t'il  
- Pourquoi?  
- Bon, d'accord je m'excuse.  
- Severus qui fait des excuse. Ce n'est pas courant, donc dans ce cas je les acceptes.  
Anna resta donc presque toute la nuit à bavarder avec Severus dans le jardin de Lucius. Et à partir de ce moment il se virent de plus en plus souvent.  
Un jour il lui demanda.  
- C'est toujours toi qui me rend visite, je pourrais venir, une fois. Dis moi ou habite Black.  
- Non très mauvaise idée. De plus j'ai l'impression que Sirius à envoyer Peter pour m'espionner, il me suis partout. Par contre je connais un endroit ou on pourrait ce voir. Un petit ruisseau, pas loin de Chez Sirius. On a cas s'y retrouver tous les après midi, non ?  
Et Sévérus accepta. Les jours passant leur amitié c'était transformer en amour. Tous les après midi il se retrouvaient près du petit ruisseau et passait des instant magiques. Severus avait changé, il n'était plus aussi dur et distant. Pourtant par moment, Anna ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Il voulait garder certaine blessure secrète. Elle espérait que cela s'arrangerait avec le temps.  
Par d'autre moment, Anna, s'en voulait, elle avait l'impression d'être parfaitement heureuse, alors que le seigneur des ténèbres faisait souffrir des familles entière et essayait de ce trouver des acolytes.   
Finalement Septembre était presque la. Anna pensait de plus en plus au mariage. Mais Sévérus le voudrait-il ?   
Sirius quant à lui, était de plus en plus distant. Il soupçonnait quelques chose. Mais Anna s'en moquait. Tous les jours, les après midi, elle sautait par dessus le petit ruisseau pour retrouver son « amant ». Mais elle avait toujours un drôle de pensée, elle se disait que si un jour elle mettait un pied dans le ruisseau, un malheur arriverait. Pourquoi cette pensée ? Elle n'en savait rien. Une sorte d'intuition.  
Les jours passèrent encore, et le mois d'octobre arriva. Anna appris qu'un vieil amis de son père Monsieur Filly était mort, tué par le mage noir.   
Ensuite c'est le mois de décembre qui arriva. Un décembre particulièrement froid.  
Un matin, Anna n'arrêtais pas de fouillé dans les armoires de Sirius.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda celui-ci  
- Oh ! je cherche quelque chose à grignoter.  
- Encore ? Tu n'arrête pas de manger ses temps ci ? Tu n'a pas peur de grossir ?  
- Pas du tout, j'ai faim parce qu'il fait froid et moi quand il fait froid je mange.  
- Ok, ok, je vois que ça te rend aussi agressive. Je vais demander à Kréatur de te préparer quelque chose.  
- Merci.  
- Tu sort cette après midi.  
- Pourquoi cette question.  
- Pour rien. Fais seulement attention à toi. On m'a dit que tu fréquentais quelqu'un d'assez louche.  
Anna avait l'impression que Sirius savait quelque chose, mais qui pouvait lui avoir dit.  
- Et qui t'as dit ça ?  
- Oh une vieille voisine. Je te dis juste de faire attention à toi. Ta relation avec Cette espèce de ... je veux dire Snevilus oh pardon Sévérus, n'est plus un secret maintenant.  
- Je fréquente qui je veux Black, cela ne te regarde pas. Finalement ne demande rien à Kréatur, je préfère encore aller me coucher et puis j'ai l'appétit coupé.   
C'était plus fort que Sirius. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'Anna pouvait bien trouver à Severus.

Harry qui regardait tout ça, se sentait oppressé, il n'avait plus le sentiment de commettre une indiscrétion, mais plutôt celui de partager quelque chose avec Anna. Il avait aussi un peu mal au cœur pour son parrain. Anna avait épouser Sirius au mois de janvier et on était au mois de décembre sans que leurs relation ai évolué. Au contraire, Anna était plus proche de Rogue que jamais. A quel moment tout cela allait prendre un autre tournant ? Par la suite Harry vit les date défiler et les images était toutes pareilles. On était le 17 décembre et Anna attendait près du petit ruisseau mais personne ne vint. Ensuite vint le 18, 19,20,21,22, Anna attendait tous les jours mais plus aucune trace de Rogue.  
Vint ensuite le 26 décembre.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Anna était enfermée dans sa chambre et Lily commençait à s'inquiéter pour son amie. Elle avait également appris la relation entre elle et Severus et était devenue plus distante avec Anna. Pourtant elle l'aimait toujours comme si c'était sa sœur. Elle frappa timidement à sa porte et entre.  
Anna était assise sur son lit, l'air déterminée.  
- Comment tu te sent ? Demanda Lily  
- A ton avis ?  
- Tu dois être forte, ne décourage pas tout va s'arranger.  
- Oui tu as raison, et j'ai prit une décision. Enfin, Sirius et moi l'avons prise ensemble.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- On va se marier.

Harry en resta suffoqué. Alors, c'était ça la grande histoire d'amour de Sirius et d'Anna ?  
Harry ne comprenait rien. Comment était venue cette décision, il avait du sauté un chapitre. Anna avait-elle soudain réalisé que Rogue était un assassin, un mangemort ? Pourquoi n'était-il plus venu, lui qui semblait si heureux ? L'avait-il abandonnée ? Etait-il parti ? On ne change pas d'avis en une semaine sur l'homme que l'on veut épouser.  
CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !


	9. UNE VEANGANCE ?

**XYRA  **Merci beaucoup xyra, ton message me fait plaisir. Puisque tu aime ma fic, je vais la continué.

Un gros merçi.

KISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

CHAPITRE IX : UNE VENGEANCE ?

Le 6 janvier. Sirius et Anna c'étaient marié le 6 janvier. Aux yeux de Harry se mariage apparu comme un coup de tête d'Anna.  
Et Rogue ? Pourquoi n'était-il plus venu ? C'était-il mit du côté de Voldemort ?   
Quelqu'un entre dans la maison, comme a chaque fois Harry sursauta. Heureusement il ne s'agissait encore que de Tonks. Elle ne devait pas faire confiance à Harry. Elle pensait peut-être qu'il s'en irais sans la prévenir.  
- Ah Harry tu est encore la, j'avais peur. Je suis venue avec Remus. Je lui ai dit que tu était ici et il aimerais te parler.  
Tonks avait du raconter toute l'histoire à Lupin, mais pourquoi celui-ci tenait §tant à lui parler ?  
Harry, Tonks et Remus allèrent s'asseoir.  
- Harry, j'ai été très surpris que tu sois venu ici, pour résoudre cette affaire. C'est très imprudent de ta part.  
- Je sais, dit Harry, mais il fallait que je sache. J'ai aussi découvert un coffret qui m'a plongé dans le vie d'Anna en 1973.  
- Ah ! Je vois de quoi tu veux parler, en 1973 ! Par Merlin, il me semble que ça fait une éternité.  
- Oui, mais tout est encore très flou.  
- Harry, cette histoire était un secret. Et je veux bien t'expliqué des choses, mais d'autre devront restées secrète à jamais.  
Harry était déçut, Remus connaissait toute la vérité sur cette histoire et il ne voulait pas lui dire. Pourquoi ? Que pouvait-ils tous bien lui caché ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu peut me dire sur cette histoire ?  
Remus regarda longuement Tonks, et quand celle ci lui fit un signe de tête, il se décida à parler.  
- Bien, donc comme tu le sais cela c'est passé en 1973. Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance et ceux qui le combattaient ont du se caché, nous sommes donc allé chez Sirius. Anna était notre amie et comme tu le sais elle est devenue fort proche de Severus. Tonks m'a dit ce que la vieille Raymonde s'est permis de prétendre : que se serait Severus qui aurait tué son mari.  
Un peu tendu Harry demanda :  
- C'est un mensonge ?  
- Un mensonge... pas complètement. Pas la vérité en tout cas. Je n'aime pas trop Sévérus mais je ne le qualifierais pas d'assassin sanguinaire quand même. Tu vois, il avait rejoint les mangemort et le mari de Raymonde était un Aurore, il à voulu les arrêtés mais c'est fait prendre dans un pièges des mangemorts. Severus en faisait partie mais ce n'est pas lui qui a lancé le sort fatale contre ce pauvre sorcier.  
- Comment est-il devenu mangemort ?  
- Personne ne le sais vraiment.  
Mais Harry vit Remus détourné son regard, ce qui prouve qu'il devait lui caché quelque chose de très grave.  
- Severus et Anna, il formait ce qu'ont pourraient dire un couple parfait, j'ai été le premier à savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble.  
- Toi, intervint Tonks, tu ne l'as jamais dit, comment l'as tu découvert ?  
- Oh, Anna ne m'a jamais rien dit. Je l'ai découvert...par hasard.  
D'un côté Harry était rassuré, car Rogue n'avait pas tué le mari de Raymonde. Il n'étais pas innocent, mais n'était pas coupable non plus.  
- Un jour Rogue n'est plus venu voir Anna, dit Harry, pourquoi ? Qu'est-il devenu ?  
- Pour tout te dire, je n'en sais rien. C'est ça qui est bizarre. Mais je sais que quelques mois après il s'est mit au service de Voldemort. Comment ? Je ne sais pas exactement.  
- Et à part le mariage entre Sirius et Anna, le professeur Rogue aurait-il eu une raison de se venger d'Anna ?  
Remus le considéra avec des yeux ronds, avant de souffler :  
- J'espère que non. Nous avons tous confiance en lui maintenant.  
Harry voyait bien que Lupin lui cachait quelque chose, il semblait toujours réfléchir un temps avant de lui répondre. Quel était se grand secret ?  
- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi du jour au lendemain Severus n'est plus venu voir Anna. Il a disparu, complètement disparu et quinze jours après Anna épousait Sirius.  
Finalement, a part la certitude que Rogue n'avait pas commis le meurtre dont Raymonde l'accusait, il n'en savait pas plus. Comment peut-on expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? On ne change pas de mari au pied levé sous prétexte que le premier est absent !  
Finalement Harry demanda :  
- Les parents du professeur Rogue sont toujours vivants ?  
- Son père est mort il y a longtemps, heureusement. Il n'y avait pas plus mauvais que lui. Toujours a essayé de répandre le mal autour de lui. Enfin tout ça c'est des vieilles histoires.   
Remus réfléchi un instant.  
- Attends, son père est mort, mais pas sa mère. Elle vit en retraite à Sainte Mangouste. Elle parait très vieille mais a encore toute sa tête. Mais je ne sais pas si ces histoires sont pour toi. Je me demande si Sirius et Anna auraient été d'accord que tu fouilles dans leurs vies. Sans parler de Sévérus. Bon Harry je dois partir, surtout ne fait rien d'imprudent.  
- Quant à moi, dit Tonks je repasserais.  
Quand Harry se retrouva de nouveau seul, les mêmes questions se posait toujours.  
Et Harry n'avait pas de réponse.


	10. Le fils d'Anna

Me revoilà, après une longue absence. Je suis désolée, mais j'hésitait vraiment à mettre une suite, vu le peu de review. Mais bon…Ton message ma fait super plaisir **Xyrae**. Don voilà la suite. Je vais essayé de mieux structurer ma fic. Je le répète encore, les chapitre sont court mais il y en a énormément. Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours.

CHAPITRE X : LE FILS D'ANNA

Ainsi Rogue avait encore sa mère. Harry mourrait d'envie d'aller la voir, mais il avait en même temps terriblement peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire.  
Imaginons qu'elle dirais que Rogue était partit car il était déjà marié quand il a rencontré Anna ou alors qu'il l'avait abandonnée parce qu'il en avait rencontré un autre ?  
Bon d'accord de la part de Rogue cela semblait irréel mais avec tout ce qu'il avait découvert, Harry ne savait plus que penser.  
De tout façon il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Rogue soit au courant de ses recherche donc il devait oublier le rendez vous avec madame Rogue.  
Harry repensa au petit coffret d'Anna. Harry remonta au grenier, il voulait revoir le film encore une fois, un élément lui avait peut-être échappé. C'est en reprenant le coffret, qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'y en avait pas un mais deux. Quelqu'un avait emboîté un autre beaucoup plus petit dans celui la. Harry l'ouvrit et trouva ce qu'il espérait. Cela se passait quelque jours avant la disparition soudaine de Rogue.

Le 11 décembre 1973.  
Anna se réveilla assez tard, elle ne se sentais pas très bien. Elle descendit lentement les marches comme un zombie.  
Les autres était en train de prendre leurs petit déjeuné. Elle se servit mais dès qu'elle s'assit elle eu un haut le cœur.

- Oh non, dit elle.

- Anna, qu'est ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta Lily.

- je crois que je vais vomir.

A peine eut-elle dit ça qu'elle se rua en direction des toilettes.

- Encore ? dit Sirius

- Comment ça encore , demanda Lily.

- Hier soir, elle était malade aussi.

- Il faut dire, interrompit Peter, qu'on ne mange pas très bien, c'est tous les jours la même chose.

- Dis donc Peter, repris Sirius vexé, si ça ne te plait pas, pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi mais à Kréatur.

Anna revint et le silence s'installa dans la pièce le reste de la journée fut silencieuse.

12 décembre. Sirius qui était parti faire quelque "course" car en réalité il était allé chez Raymonde se réapprovisionné en nourriture, il revint les bras chargé.  
Anna qui regardait par la fenêtre, monta dans sa chambre dès qu'elle le vit arrivé. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné la discussion qu'ils avaient eues à propos de Severus et d'elle.  
Remus la croisa dans le couloir.

- Anna ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne trouve pas que tu es un peu dure avec Sirius.

- Je suis désolée Remus, mais je ne supporte pas qu'il me regarde avec ses yeux la. Si j'étais

amoureuse de lui, je serais ravie, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, ça m'agace, et même ça me dégoûte un peu.

Sur ce elle s'enferma dans sa chambre.

14 décembre.  
Lily était inquiète, Anna était de plus en plus malade et elle ne savait pas que faire, en plus elles se parlaient de moins en moins.  
Pourtant, dans l'après midi elle retrouva une Anna heureuse.  
- Je préfère te voir comme cela, dit Lily, tu te sent mieux

- Parfaitement. Je suis une idiote. J'aurais du me fier aux signes, mais je n'y ai pas fait attention. Je devrait avoir peur mais non, je n'arrive pas à en être malheureuse.

- Anna, tu me fais peur, de quoi tu parle ?

Mais Anna parlait sans même se soucier de Lily.

- Quand j'ai compris, j'ai même eu une bouffée de bonheur. Je ne dois pas être raisonnable. Mais raisonnable ou pas, je ne vois pas ce que cela change à la situation. Il faut que je le dise à Severus. Je sais que cela l'ennuiera un peu, mais peut-être qu'ainsi nous pourrons nous marier tout de suite. Je vais me marié, je vais porter son nom. Est ce qu'un tel bonheur est possible ? ...

Harry referma vite la boite. Ce que disait Anna n'était pas clair clair, pourtant il était sur de ce qu'il se passait. Anna était enceinte ! Enceinte ! Mais pas de Sirius, bien sur. Elle était enceint de Rogue !  
Ca alors ! Harry était ahuri. Tellement, qu'il demeura un long moment les yeux dans le vague, avant de réouvrir le coffret.

15 décembre  
Tout le monde à Square Grimmaurd avait deviné de quoi il s'agissait, Lily était heureuse pour son amie, mais Sirius était furieux, il se disputait avec tous le monde, même avec James, et ne voulait plus voir Anna. Il en venait à souhaiter la mort de Severus.

- Si tu ne l'avais pas sauvé de Remus à Poudlard, dit-il a James, il ne serait plus la et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Sirius, je le déteste autant que toi, mais de la à vouloir sa mort.

- Je me vengerais James, je te le promet.

James n'arriva pas à calmer son ami. Il avait même peur des réaction qu'il pourrait avoir, si il revoyait ne serai-ce qu'une seule fois Severus… Les conséquences seraient terribles.  
Dans sa chambre Anna parlait avec Lily.

- Severus à eu un choc quand je lui ai dit, mais il est très heureux de cet enfant. Nous nous voyons après demain et on décidera d'un date pour le mariage.

- C'est fou, dit Lily, si un jour j'aurais pu imaginer que Severus Rogue serait marié et avec un enfant, je me serais transformée en troll.

Ensuite Harry reconnu la suite. Le petit coffret montrai ce qu'il avait déjà vu.  
Le 17 décembre, Anna alla près du petit ruisseau, mais personne ne vint.  
Tu parle, pensait Harry, connaissant Rogue, il avait filé, pour ne pas prendre ses responsabilités !  
Il y eut ensuite une autre partie du "film" qu'il ne connaissait pas. Anna expliquait que sont père en France n'accepterais jamais qu'elle mettes un enfant au monde sans père. Sa famille ayant le sang pur, son père préférerait se débarrasser de l'enfant. Sirius et elle avaient donc fait un accord, il se marieraient et Sirius dirait que l'enfant était le sien pour éviter les ennuis.  
Harry trouvait son parrain très courageux. Avoir épousé une femme qui était enceint d'un autre, qui était amoureuse d'un autre, et s'occupé de cet enfant mieux que s'il avait été le sien…  
Voila ce qui expliquait la coupure entre le premier coffret. Entre ces deux dates elle a su que Rogue l'avait abandonnée, réalisé qu'au yeux de sa famille le bébé serait un moins que rein, un bâtard.  
Rogue savait-il que son fils se trouvait actuellement en France ?  
D'un autre côté, la mort d'Anna pourrait bien être un vengeance de sa part...  
Non, ce n'était pas possible...  
Mais Harry songea à quelque chose, et si Rogue ne l'avait pas abandonnée, mais que quelque chose s'était produit ...  
Tout était logique mais étrange. Sirius si furieux aurait pu rejeter Anna et son enfant, mais au contraire...  
Harry ne savait pas encore toute la vérité et quelque chose de grave, de plus grave encore devait s'être passé.


	11. Chapter 11

Non, je n'ai pas abandonné ma fan fiction, mais je l'ai presque terminée au brouillon, avant de la publié. Cette fan fiction aura trois partie et la première partie s'achève tout doucement.

Un grand merci à **Rogue Power**, je suis super heureuse que cela te plaise.

Et encore un grand merci à ma fidèle lectrice **Xyrae.**

Je vais faire tout mon possible pour mettre la suite très vite.

XI : LES PHOTOS RACONTENT MIEUX QUE PERSONNE.

Harry s'endormis très tard et dormis très mal. Ses rêves étaient de plus en plus affreux. Il s'agissait de Rogue, et il voulait obliger Anna de sauter par-dessus le ruisseau, et elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle pleurait et tombait dedans et Harry sentait sa chute, comme si c'était lui qui tombait. Ce fut une impression effrayante.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, Anna ne quittait plus ses pensées. Il avait de la peine pour elle. Est-ce que, après près de vingt ans, elle ne s'était pas remise de cette histoire ? Quelle histoire affreuse !

Harry ne s'en remettais pas bien non plus. Il réalisait le drame qu'avait dû être le mariage d'Anna. Elle épousait un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, juste pour que son enfant ne souffre pas à cause de sa famille et de son rang de "sang pur".

Harry était également triste pour son parrain. Il s'était marié avec une femme qui n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Et lui, il était amoureux pour deux, et il avait tout fait pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Harry remonta au grenier, avec l'envie de revoir la photos de groupe, celle de l'anniversaire de Molly. Parce que la ils étaient tous ensemble, même Rogue.

Harry relu la date : 3 août 1973.

Le 3 août 1973, Anna était amoureuse de Rogue, c'est pourquoi elle paraissait si heureuse. Même Rogue riait. Mais Sirius, lui, ne riait pas.

Harry pouvait nettement interpréter ce qu'il voyait.

Sirius tournait tous le temps la tête sur la droite, c'est la que se trouvait Anna. Par moment il lançait un regard en coin, la ou se trouvait Rogue. L'histoire toute entière était dans cette photo : Sirius était amoureux d'Anna, qui aimait Rogue.

Harry prit résolument la décision d'aller voir la mère de Rogue. C'était risqué mais il devait le faire.

Il attendit dix heures et demie pour rendre visite à la mère de Rogue, heure qui lui paraissait raisonnable.

Madame Rogue était une très gentille vieille dame, contrairement à son fils, l'air juste un peu fatiguée, les cheveux très blancs, des mains décharnées et couvertes de petites taches marron, mais qu'elle agitait encore avec beaucoup d'agilité.

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et lui dit toute la vérité. Enfin presque, il ne lui dit pas son nom et évita de dire que Sirius était son parrain.

- Madame, dit il, savez vous ou à disparu votre fils en 1973.

- Comment le saurais-je ? Depuis le jour de son départ, il n'a donné aucune nouvelle.

- Vous ne l'avez plus vu depuis cette époque et vous ne savez pas ou il est allé ?

- Et bien, en fait mon mari a reçu une lettre de lui. Il était tellement en colère qu'il l'a brûlée.

- Pourquoi était-il en colère ?

Cela ne regardait pas Harry et pourtant, Madame Rogue n'eut pas l'air offusquée pas sa question.

- Il était furieux parce que Severus fuyait son pays, au lieu de rester au moment ou le seigneur des ténèbres faisait rage. Il voulait que son fils se rallie à lui. Et pourtant son père n'était pas un… enfin cela n'a pas d'importance.

Et il l'avait finalement fait, pensa Harry.

- Mais Severus ne voulait pas le rejoindre, il aurait voulu se faire des amis essayer d'oublier tout ce que faisait son père. Et de se fait son père ne le supportait plus.

La vieil femme regarda Harry, tendit la main vers sa table de nuit, et sortit du tiroir une photo.

- Regardez, dit elle en tendant la photos à Harry, il avait à peine 6 ans, il était arrivé à se faire un amis à cette époque.

Harry regarda la photo, elle représentait deux petits garçons en train de jouer dans un jardin. Harry n'aurait su dire lequel était Severus, car il était tout à fait méconnaissable.

-Ah ! Dit la mère de Rogue, c'était le bon vieux temps.

Harry allait lui rendre la photo quand son œil fut arrêté sur quelque chose, il ne sais pourquoi. L'un des petit garçon avait une lueur dans les yeux qu'il connaissait bien. Ce n'était pas Rogue, mais il était sur de le connaître.

-Ce petit garçon, dit-il, c'est …

-Celui-ci ? C'est Sirius Black. Lui et Sévérus étaient de très bon amis. Oh ! C'était un gentil petit garçon. Vous le connaissez ?

Harry eut un court moment d'hésitation avant d'avouer.

-C'est mon parrain.

La vieille femme considéra soudain Harry avec une attention terrible, et même affreusement gênante. Heureusement, quelqu'un vint annoncer que les visites étaient finie.

Harry était dans le couloir quand quelqu'un l'appela.

-Jeune Homme.

Harry se retourna inquiet, heureusement il ne s'agissait que d'une infirmière.

-Excusez moi, dit-elle, mais madame Rogue voudrait que vous reveniez la voir demain.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle a dû prendre goût à votre conversation. Vous savez, les vieilles personnes s'ennuient terriblement à sainte mangouste. Bien sur, vous n'êtes pas obligé, pour les jeunes, ce n'est pas un lieu très agréable et en plus, il y a toute les chances pour que madame Rogue vous ait complètement oublié.

Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'il fallait faire. Si Tonks ou Remus apprenait qu'il était sorti tout seul, sans escorte, ils le ramènerait chez lui en un tour de baguette magique. Pourtant Harry devait y aller car il était sur le point de toucher au but de sa mission.


End file.
